King of Camelot
by TeamChaosHunters
Summary: Sonic went missing for two years and now suddenly Knuckles is pulled into the story King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. When he arrives he notices the counterparts of many of his friends. Soon he meets the King of this land and not all is what it seems. After a few dimension hops, Knuckles has swore to save the King from the clutches of an unknown foe. Will he succeed?
1. Prolouge

King of Camelot

**MTUL: I'm so sorry for not updating any my stories for like two weeks! It's just because I've had to take these really hard and stupid midterms! Eh, I get one of my scores back though! 100/100 on my Math midterm! It's funny because I didn't study, at all this year and I still get 90-100's! Well hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that relates to Sonic, I only own the stories I make and the fan art I make as well. Sonic and Co. belongs to Sega respectively!**

* * *

**Knuckles P.O.V**

It's been 2 years since Sonic's gone missing. We all thought at first he was trying to get some space away from Amy, who somehow convinced him to go on a date with her. For some reason he never showed up. Amy thought it was because he didn't like her that was before hours turned to weeks, which turned to months and lastly years. Everyone's been devastated, to say the least. Even Shadow, although when we first told him the news, that Sonic was missing he just ignored us. That was before the months rolled in. When it reached 2 months he helped in every way possible. He went on G.U.N missions to look for him. He searched everywhere, he even tried searching for him in Silvers timeline and Blazes dimension. Still he never found Sonic. I feel especially bad for Tails, he's been taking this the hardest out of everyone. He's created so many devices to try and find Sonic. It's always hard to watch when the device fails; and it always does. The poor kids been crying every night; everyday for the past few years.  
We all made a vow to find him; Amy, Cream, Big, Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Omega, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Vanilla, heck even Eggman (he feels empty without being constantly called Egghead by Sonic), The Babylon Rogues (Jet can't live without a rival whose faster than him), and Metal Sonic (his reason is he can't prove that he's "the real Sonic" if his "faker" isn't around) are helping. Of course that leaves me. I help every now and then, but I can't leave the Master Emerald unguarded for long. Sometimes though I hear Tikal telling me to go help, but I could be imagining it.  
Today's going to be hard on everyone. Today we were planning on cleaning out all of his stuff from his room. Good Chaos, Tails I think right now is upgrading the defenses around his- no their- workshop. He said it's strictly forbidden to touch anything in his room. When we told him what we were going to do, he started screaming things at us like "BLASPHEMY" and "TRAITORS". He than ran off to "defend the fort". We decided that it's probably the best if only go. When asked why I just told them "I was on Team Sonic and that sometimes I help him through his breakdowns". So right now I'm on my way to their workshop.

When I finally get there I have to dodge lasers, missiles, and bombs! When I finally get to the door I can hear Tails crying inside, must likely holding the picture of him and Sonic. I decide not to barge in so I gently knock on the door. The crying stops and I hear feet scuffling on the floor. He opens the door a crack, but when he sees me he opens the door all the way and runs into my arms crying.

**End of P.O.V**

"It's okay Tails, its okay. Look, I'll try to get the group to wait a little longer okay?" Tails nodded while still crying into Knuckles' chest. "Okay, so if you'll let me, I need to search his room. It might give us a clue on where he went. So do you give me permission to search?" Tails looked up and nodded. Tails then let go of Knuckles and entered the house with Knuckles following. Tails went up the stairs and went strait to Sonic's room. Knuckles followed silently behind. When he reached Tails, the poor kid was shaking and slowly putting his hand on the door knob. He slowly opened the door and walked in. Knuckles followed Tails into the room. It was the same as it was 2 years ago except for all the dust of course. The room was perfectly clean and neat. It was a small room, the walls were a light blue, the ceiling was a nice cream color, and flooring was made of polished wood. Sonic's bed was small, had dark blue pillows, and a dark blue blanket. The room had a few shelves and one big bookcase. Of course there was a desk towards the window, but he would only use that to read and write. The shelves had a bunch of souvenirs and pictures of him and his friends. His bookcase was littered with books. Everyone was surprised that he read, but it was true. On his free time he would read any book he could. In his bookcase he has the stories: The 1001 Arabian Nights, Dr. Hyde and Jekyll, Belle Teal, Harry Potter, The Lord of the Rings, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Don Quixote, The Iliad and the Odyssey, Amadis of Gaul, Sherlock Homes, Narnia, and King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

For some reason the last story was spread out on his desk opened up to page 126. Knuckles went over to inspect it. He heard a noise behind him and he saw Tails quietly leaving the room. Knuckles went back to his search. "Why would this be the last story he read?" Knuckles looked over the book as a small note fell out of it. His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed it. He was going to call Tails, but decided not to, incase it was a false hope. He slowly opened the note and saw strange writing on it. "Y falazas, I ess serak, Y falazas, I ess serak. What does that mean? After Knuckles said what the strange note had written on it, the book started glowing. Knuckles stepped back in surprise. All of a sudden Knuckles was being sucked into the book. He soon fell into darkness.

* * *

**MTUL: Okay so I've deducted that those mumbo jumbo words are summing words because they were used in Sonic and the Secret Rings. Eh whatever hope you enjoyed. Please Review!**


	2. Stupid Tornado

King of Camelot

**MTUL: Skillet's awesome no? Okay so I don't have anything to say so enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't even own my self. Sonic and Co. belong to Sega while I belong to life respectively.**

* * *

**Small Hut**

When Knuckles finally woke up he found himself in a small hut. After fighting off a couple of dizzy spells **(whatever those are)**, he managed to sit up. He looked around. He put a hand to his head and groaned. "Ugh, what happened? I feel like I was hit by a truck. Ugh, where am I anyways?" He looked around once again. All he saw was the bed which he was currently on and a kitchen. The kitchen didn't have the usual appliance like a microwave and a refrigerator. All it had was a stove, a couple of cabinets, and a wooden table. He wondered who lived here when a familiar small rabbit came in from the entry, holding a small basket full of herbs.

"Oh dear, I didn't think you would wake so soon. Please don't get up you'll put too much of a strain on yourself. Here I'll go make you an herbal remedy." The small rabbit walked over to one of the cabinets and took out a wooden bowl. She then took out certain herbs out of her basket and started mixing them together. As Knuckles watched the small rabbit make the remedy he could only think of one thing…

"Cream?" The small rabbit stopped what she was doing and looked at the echidna who was getting out of the bed.

"Hm? Oh you're referring to me? Oh if you would please say the proper title I have. I'm known as Maiden Cream. How do you even know my name? I've never met you before, speaking of which are you not from around here? What's your name?" Knuckles looked wide eyed at the small rabbit, who he now knew as "Maiden Cream".

"My name's Knuckles, and what do you mean I'm not from around here? This is the Mystic Ruins, Right?" This time it was Maiden Cream's turn to look wide eyed.

"What on Earth is a "Mystic Ruins"?" Knuckles just stared at her before asking, "Dare I say it but, where am I exactly?" Maiden Cream visibly relaxed, now knowing that he wasn't from around there and he wasn't crazy. "My good sir, you are in Camelot!" She said this with a smile knowing how lucky she was to live in Camelot. Knuckles on the other hand visibly tensed. He really didn't want to say it, but he had to know.

"Camelot, as in, the home of The Knights of the Round Table and King Arthur?" He braced himself for the answer that was soon to follow.

"Oh yes! The king is a very kind lord and his knights protect us very well!" The rabbit then went back to making the remedy as she knew he got the gist of where he was now. Knuckles, unfortunately did know were he was. _'Oh dear Chaos, I'm inside of the story! How did this even happen?! All I remember is searching through Sonic's room for… OH MY CHAOS SONIC! Was he pulled into the story as well? Maybe it should be best to ask…' _

"Um Maiden Cream? I don't mean to bother you, but um do you know if any blue hedgehogs named Sonic have been around here?" Knuckles hoped to Chaos that Sonic was here so he could do two things. One, bring him back home and two, beat him to a pulp for making everyone worry so much. His answer shortly followed, but his hope was deflated.

"Nope sorry never heard of anyone such as you said." Knuckles was generally saddened by this. _'What if Sonic IS here? How am I supposed to find him now?'_ Soon enough Maiden Cream finished her remedy and handed it over to Knuckles. Knuckles gladly accepted it and thanked her for her generosity. A few minutes passed and Knuckles convinced Maiden Cream that he was fine and that he can get up and go around town. As Knuckles went around town he asked strangers if they had seen Sonic. None of them did. Knuckles was beginning to give up when he bumped into a man or should I say hedgehog clad in armor.

"Hm who dareth bump into the great Galahad, Knight of the Round Table!" The hedgehog now known as Galahad looked at Knuckles who stared at him in shock.

"Silver how did you get here!" Galahad looked at Knuckles in surprise, but quickly took out his sword.

"To whom are you calling Silver, knave!" He started hoping on both feet, back and forth. "Come on, fight me I dare you!" He pointed his sword at Knuckles. Knuckles mad that he was called a knave just punched Galahad in the face. Somehow this "brave" Knight, fell to the ground and started bawling his eyes out. And readers if you're wondering, yes he did have his helmet on which should have protected him from the punch, but it didn't. As soon as this had happened Knuckles looked around and found out no one saw what just happened. He inwardly sighed and helped the fallen knight of the ground.

"Look I'm sorry for bumping into you, calling you Silver, and punching you in the face." Galahad took off his helmet and looked at Knuckles with a face that showed he thought Knuckles was awesome.

"Wow you're amazing! Not only are you strong, but you're kind enough to say sorry! You have to meet the king, and then maybe you can become a Knight of the Round Table! You know I'm not all that brave and tough I only became a knight because my father Lancelot was a knight. I think you and I are going to become good friends even if don't become a Knight of the Round Table, which I don't think that's going to happen because you're REALLY powerful!" On the way to the castle Galahad just talked and talked and talked. Knuckles surprisingly didn't punch the living daylights out of him yet, but he was getting close to doing it. Finally they reached the castle. It was fairly large, but not quite large. It was made of stone with a limestone shell. It looked unkempt, for it had moss and ivy all over it. It didn't look like it was out of control, but still was a lot. Knuckles was just about to question it when Galahad started speaking, again. "The King lives here. I know the castle looks unkempt, but that's because the King wanted it like that. He said it gives it a nice look. The king also is not one for messing with nature. He loves nature so much that we got him a garden full of flowers in the back of the castle. Shame it's not used as much as before… anyways! The King told us not to let it get too out of control or it will look abandoned. I can't wait for the king to meet you! You're gonna love being a knight! We can be partners and we can share a room and and and I'm just so excited. Come on I'm sure the King will love to meet you!" Knuckles through that whole "rant" was thinking of knocking him unconscious and just meet the King, but decided not too. He was about to follow Galahad when an idea approached his mind.

"Hey Galahad, does the King know everyone in the land?" Knuckles thought that maybe just maybe the King might know if Sonic was ever here.

"Oh ya! He knows everyone that lives here, lived here, passed through here, and well basically everyone. He always said it's best to know your subjects and visitors, incase any betray the Kingdom, but he says that he doesn't believe anyone would do that." Knuckles and Galahad entered the castle. Knuckles was amazed with the inside of the castle. It had polished marble floors, with velvet carpet going in a strait line to the end of the hallway, which Knuckles believed to be the entrance to the throne room. He was correct as Galahad directed him to the door at the end of the hallway. Before Galahad opened the door he paused and looked at Knuckles with pleading eyes. "Please whatever you do, don't say anything about… If you figure it out, don't mention it. Also don't say anything about Caliburn; he's a talking sword that's sacred." Galahad the turned and opened the door. "My Liege, I have brought a traveler, who I thought had much potential to become a knight. I have brought him before you so you may meet and evaluate him." Galahad then directed Knuckles to where the throne was.

Knuckles was surprised to say the least, there was what looked like a hedgehog in golden armor sitting in a golden chair. Next to him was a, FLOATING SWORD! _'That must be Caliburn_' Knuckles thought. When the King heard Galahad's voice he stood up and started walking down towards him.

"Ah Galahad you have returned, and with a guest! And you say he is strong, well I guess I will have to test that. Now if you would, Galahad will you please leave me with the guest so I may test him." And with that Galahad left and Knuckles was alone with the king. "Now let us get started, shall we?" While he was saying this he was slowly taking off his golden helmet that had a ruby gem dead center. "I hope you're ready for I am the best at sword play." Knuckles gasped as he saw who the king really was. It was Shadow the Hedgehog! Nope just kidding it was Sonic!

* * *

**MTUL: Wanna know things I hate in this world? 1) Stupid accents in old stories, 2) Describing things, and 3) Getting the right info about these stupid Middle Ages! Hope you enjoyed although I suffered. Please Review!**


End file.
